Shattered
by Norman body
Summary: You know there was a human saying I once heard while going over the rose quarts rebellion files, a metaphor actually; 'Fighting fire with fire.' It means that the same thing that starts your problem may very well be able to end. The quarts child has impossible potential that cant possible only come from rose. so,... maybe... the heroes of our race needs to be half of theirs.


_bbbzzt…"P-Pearl-" crrrshhhh "Pearl26840 reporting from earth. Mission has been fai-" zzzttt " I repeat, attempt to reactivate kindergarten Has failed! S-stranded and need ba-"_

"Turn it off."

A few flicks and taps on a small holographic screen, and the distress signal faded to black, cutting off the pearls request . Another tap and lights flickered on, illuminating the giant green war room. Even with the lights on, yellow diamond looked grim and irritated and the rest of the authority didn't look so happy either.

"Maim, that's the 5th distress call we received since launching the reactivating party onto earth, totally casualtys being 28 Pearls units, 15 Olivines, 19 Erinites, and 5 Light Tanzinites. Total collaterally Damage includes 5 cruiser ships, the earth warp pad, the communication hub, several gem creation pods and the thefts of several gems including the cracked ss-rated lapis lazuli artifact and one of the few, uuhhh." The speaker clears her throat and raised her fingers and quotation marks " " _Succeful"_ Created gems from the kindergarten. It's speculated to be an amethyst and that it has sided with the… the…" Her volume got lower and lower whenever she glanced at yellow diamond, an act she tried to do sparingly out of fear of accidental disrespect, but her superiors face of absolute rage was enough to send her into absolute silence. Naming the rebels would only tip the ice berg.

"The Rose quartz rebels." Yellow diamond glared to her left griping the sides of her chair.

"I understand" Continued white diamond, "That her treason is still infuriating to you yellow diamond." She turned her head and looked at the empty throne right next to yellow diamonds. "It has affected us all. But treating her like any less of a threat then she is already, turns the victory in her favor." Her soft voice allways reflected calmness but authority was never a lack in the diamond authority. "Besides taking your rage out on your own messenger will not help the saturation." Yellow diamond leered at white diamond as she stated that last part but seemed a bit calmer over all. White diamond turned to the speaker. "Peridot unit 318 was it?"

The Peridot hesitated before nodding her. "Yes maim."

White diamond waved her hand in a circle, a signal to carry on.

Peridot cleared her throat and continued. " As I was saying, there are numerous statements that the Possible amethyst has sided with the Rose quartz rebels." Peridot swore she could see one of yellow diamonds nerve break at the mention of the rebels but she continued. "We have attempted to activate the sleeper chip implanted inside of her gem to gain information, but it appears that it was busted some how."

"What do you mean 'busted'?" Yellow diamond quipped.

"It is believed that Rose quarts found some way to disable it without cracking her gem, although not even the Mint alabasters in blue diamonds division can figure out how it was done. The only possible explanation is- err nevermind." Peridot looked down, then up again at her superiors "End of report."

"I see." White diamond said in monotone. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you maim." Peridot replied and bowed her head. She turned toward the warp pad directly behind her and already began typing in her next coordinates.

"Wait." Peridot immediately turned around placing her arms at her sides.

"Yes maim."

"So you are still capable of speech." Yellow diamond said , leaning into her chair. "and here I thought that the last time you regenerated you accidently left out vocal cords." She turned to white diamond and sneered. "and you owe me 12 pearl units."

Blue diamond ignored her fellow ruler, focused on a slightly shocked Peridot. "Continue."

Peridot shuttered. "Um excuse me maim?"

Blue diamond leaned forward in her chair placing her chin on her hand. "What… is the explanation." It wasn't a question but a calm command

"A-as before I previously stated maim, It's more than likely, just a theory that the scientists used as an excuse to stop studying it and-"

"Peridot!" Yellow diamond shouted. "Is it just me or did that sound like defying an order."

"Uhh n-no m-m-maim! I-I Just-"Peridot stuttered. She looked from her commanding officer to blue diamond and took a deep breath, calming her nerve. "Alright then, as you wish maim, I shall explain."

Peridot stood still as the large screen reappeared this time showing a simple gem.

"As you know the sleeper chip is device planted inside a gem as it before it develops so that the gem eventually grows around it. Its purpose is to retain live audio and/or visual feed from the gem once it fully develops. In the case of treason, war, revolution or suspicions of any of these memories can also be retained and as a last resort It can take control of said gem. It can be deactivated by a joint decision of the diamond author-"

"Get on with it Peridot!" Yellow diamond sniped.

"Yes maim." Peridot's projection changed to a picture of a cracked gem with the chip showing. "As you can guess from this diagram, the only way to other theorized way to remove it would be to somehow crack open the gem without completely shattering it and remove the gem. Then somehow seal it." The room relit itself and the holographic screen disappeared."As I stated the whole theory is absolutely ludic-"Peridot began only to be silenced by blue diamond. She held out her hand signaling her to be quiet.

"Over twelve centuries ago," Her voice was deep and slow, it almost sounded larthargic and sleepy. "There was another rumor, one that my fellow offercers insited on keeping quiet." She glared at yellow diamond and white diamond in turn both looking a little nervous. "The rumor went as such. When rose quartz was know as the pink diamond and earth was still unknown, we came across a dangerous world, with corrosive water and giant creatures that at gems. The exact recoreds where covered up with the rumors and my memories are far from perfect. The exact number of casualties trying to conquer this planet fell within the hundreds of thousands, a toll number so high that we were forced to send only expendable units like pearls and Peridots not unlike yourself. As you know these are gems that cant go with out direct orders constantly especially back then, so one of us was forced to go and insure that they were given the correct orders. Pink diamond was the first and only one to volunteer. A mere week later Pink diamond barley made it out of that planet alive with a battered cruiser and single pearl that was cracked so much that even a tactical unit like yourself could have crushed her beneath foot. Everyone was shocked, having sent over a thousand pearl units on that planet with one of our finest warriors-"

"That can be highly debated." Yellow diamond cut in.

Blue diamond ignored her once again. "And only one of them had returned with the warrior badly injured. We immediately tried to pry the pearl out of her hands and get her medical treatment, but instead she fell to her knees and cried letting her tears wash over the cracks. And then like a miracle the pearl was healed, a feat we have never before seen and even to this day we have never seen again. So perhaps this … rumor… isn't so much of a rumor." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Then that would mean-"White diamond began.

"That rose quarts can heal cracked and possibly shattered gems." Blue diamond Finished. This time white and yellow diamond were the silent ones.

"Peridot unit 318."

"Yes maim?"

"Tell my subordinates to pull all efforts out of the war." Yellow Diamond looked at Her In rage and disgust.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Sister, I know that your not the most feared out of the authority because of your mind but I am. She said leaning back. "Just for once think with your head and not your axe. If rose can heal gem shattered gems how do you plan to defeat her? What's a million soldiers against an undying army?"

"But- You-" Yellow diamond was at a complete lost for words.

"Perhaps… that would be best." White diamond chipped in. Yellow diamond snapped towards prepared to yell but was quickly cut off. "But, this is far from over yellow diamond. Until we can fully understand this we must retreat." She turned to Peridot. "Peridot please pull all soldiers of the reclamation of earth."

Peridot bowed "Yes maim." And then she was off before she could be stopped again.

"So," Blue diamond sighed glaring at her sisters. "When did you two start betting on me?"


End file.
